Someone Else's Child
by drakien
Summary: After the War, Hermione and Severus are surprised when someone leaves a squirming bundle on the door of their shop.


**Title**: Someone Else's Child

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: HG/SS (sort of?)

**A/N**: So thanks to rickmanlover24601, I'm actually writing things again. I finished a fanfic that had been languishing on my flash drive for a shamefully long time, went to move it to my "completed but not posted" folder, and found TWELVE files there. She said I needed to post the 6th one. This is the 6th one. According to the date/time stamp on the file, it was finished early LAST year at some point. I have zero recollection of actually writing it (which was kind of funny). Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two people stood on either side of the small basket that had mysteriously appeared at the deliveries door of the apothecary, looking incredulously at the squirming bundle within.<p>

"Severus?" Hermione said thinly, "Why is there an infant on your steps?"

"It isn't mine!" he said, defensively crossing his arms and scowling at his assistant.

"Well it certainly isn't _mine_," she said acerbically.

"This is ridiculous," he spat as Hermione crouched down to examine the basket (and child) more closely, unable to hold back a slight smile as the baby gurgled happily at her.

"Ah, good," Hermione said. "A note."

But when she stood and unfolded the parchment, holding it so they both could read, everything was suddenly _not_ good.

_Severus,_

_I imagine at this point you're asking yourself what in Merlin's name is going on, and why a child has suddenly appeared wherever you are (I can only hope it's a safe place). I don't have much time to explain, but I'll do my best._

_I can't be sure how things played out in your timeline, but I'm assuming most of the major events were at least similar. After my 6__th__ year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I left to track down and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. We did our best to stay hidden, but one night while I was standing guard you found us. You brought the Sword of Gryffindor, and a series of warnings and advice. After that… I don't know. Chalk it up to stress, adrenaline, a need for some kind of life-affirming act. You and I had been on good terms before I left with the boys, but never… well, whatever it was, it was mutually enjoyed. As you can see, however, we didn't exactly think to take precautions. _

_If things were normal, Severus… well, clearly they're not. Three months after our 'encounter', you were killed. Not long after that, Harry was killed, along with so many others, and… well, Voldemort won. My world isn't safe anymore, particularly not for the infant daughter of a Muggle-born witch and a man branded a traitor to both sides._

_To make a very long story short, I've managed to craft a spell, a one-time chance to keep our daughter safe. I won't go into detail but I can tell you now that if you're reading this, then I've succeeded at the cost of my own magic, and most likely my life. Apparently opening a tear in the fabric of reality to send someone, even a tiny someone, to another dimension is a bit of a challenge even for a Know-It-All._

_I know it's a great deal to ask, Severus, and more than you're probably willing to take on. If nothing else, please find her a good home, and when she's older tell her that her mother loved her more than life itself._

_Be well, Severus, and know that somewhere, in another place and time, I loved you very much._

_Yours always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Her name is Ella Marie Snape_

Both of them had read the letter through twice before it slipped through Hermione's numb fingers.

If the letter was to be believed, and it was somewhat difficult to argue with what they both recognized as Hermione's handwriting, things had gone somewhat differently according to their history books.

She, Harry, and Ron had gone hunting for Horcruxes after their 6th year ended, but they'd never directly encountered Severus (his Patronus had led them to the Sword). Harry had killed Voldemort, though not before they had witnessed Severus's 'death'. Hermione was one of the very few who were unsurprised when he showed up alive a year after the battle (honestly, did no one _listen_ to his first year speech about putting a stopper in death?), of course, and had showed up with her résumé in hand when she saw the advert in the Prophet looking for an assistant at the new apothecary that opened in Diagon Alley a few months later.

She'd always fancied him a bit, of course, but respected him far too much to act on those feelings like the dunderhead he'd surely accuse her of being.

But this…

"So," she said slowly, looking at the baby… at Ella… a bit more critically, searching for hints of her own features and finding them mixed with Severus's. She took a deep breath. "So you and I…"

"In a parallel reality," he was quick to clarify, but then made a face. "Apparently, yes."

At that point, Ella let out a delighted squawk and held up her arms in that universal 'pick-me-up' gesture that all babies quickly learned.

Hermione chuckled and acquiesced, holding her upright while she looked around.

"It's strange," Hermione mused, "I don't know her, nor do I have any connection to her whatsoever, but I can't help feeling… somewhat responsible for her, I suppose."

"I… I must admit, I can understand the sentiment," Severus said stiffly, unable to tear his eyes away from the little girl in his assistant's arms. That this woman, or a version of her, had _loved_ some version of him… and that the child she now held was the result…

It was unfathomable.

"What are you going to do with her?" Hermione asked. "I know there were several orphanages that opened after the War…"

"No," he cut her off, then drew a deep breath. "She is my responsibility. After all, you… a version of you… sacrificed your life to get her to me. It would be a disservice to foist her off on someone else."

Hermione bit her lip, pondering her next statement. Severus, seeing this and knowing his assistant as he did, merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to help," she finally blurted. "I mean, if that's alright with you. It might even make things easier, since I look like her real mum. But it's your call, and I understand if you don't…"

"Hermione," Severus said, cutting her off. "I… I would be most grateful for the assistance. I fear this is an area where my knowledge is… somewhat lacking." He eyed her speculatively for a long moment. "Besides, it seems as though some version of you was able to tolerate a version of me to a greater degree than I ever anticipated."

"Well," Hermione said, torn between shyness and flirtation, "the brightest witch of her age wrote that the major things didn't change… and I would say loving you is a relatively major thing."

In Hermione's arms, Ella giggled happily, reaching out for Severus. It seemed that she agreed whole-heartedly.


End file.
